Clear Skies
Clear Skies is a Dragon shout in . It is obtained from the Greybeards after having finished the quest Alduin's Wall. Shouting it manipulates the weather. Effects Using this Shout removes all weather effects (rain, snow etc.), and is needed to remove the wind barrier between High Hrothgar and the path to the Throat of the World. Oddly, Clear Skies does not appear to work in the close vicinity of Winterhold, unless it's used inside the College's walls. It does work in many other exterior areas of Skyrim. Using more than just one word causes the weather to remain clear for longer, at a greater recharge time. The stats for the amount of effect time are: * Lok - Clears up the weather for 25 seconds. * Vah - Clears up the weather for 40 seconds. * Koor - Clears up the weather for 60 seconds. Trivia *It's possible to just learn one word and carry on to the Throat of the World. If one was missed, go back outside High Hrothgar and read the words on the floor by the fire pit. *It appears to be able to prematurely end Alduin's shout, which he uses to bring fireballs crashing down from the sky, by clearing the sky of the swirling vortex. *All three levels of Clear Skies can be used to stagger enemies in a fashion similar to the first/second level of the shout Unrelenting Force. This may be a glitch or bug in terms of gameplay. In terms of lore representation, the Thu'um dispels weather effects by dispersing clouds with propelled air; therefore, Clear Skies is a "weaker" form of Unrelenting Force. The latter shout, however, does not remove weather effects. Clear skies cannot be used indoors, hence this shout cannot substitute completely for Unrelenting Force. *Using this in a city with overcast weather will change the weather to sunny. *Clear Skies does not appear to work in ash-covered areas of Solthseim e.g Raven Rock. *If shouted at the sky during the night, it will cause aurora (also known as northern light) to appear. *''Dawnguard:'' Using this shout to clear weather during the day will allow you to use Auriel's Bow's sun-related abilities when it would have otherwise been extremely difficult due to heavy cloud cover. Bugs * If only one word has been read, and the main storyline has been completed before the other two have been read, the other two may not be able to be read. *It can take multiple uses for this Shout to be able to clear Winterhold. It appears to work best when used while inside the grounds of the College of Winterhold, possibly due to it being on a higher elevation. * It is possible that even after the player uses the Clear Skies shout, the path to Paarthurnax still does not open. ** Solution: open the console and type tcl to turn off collision, and then go through the obstacles. * It is possible that if the player fast travels away without reading any of the words, it is impossible to read them in the future. *It is possible that after learning the first word, the other two cannot be learned. The second word will vanish when it is approached, but will not be learned, while the third one will not vanish. If the courtyard is left and then reentered, the second word will appear again, but when approached, it will vanish, without being learned. Appearances * es:Despejar cielos ru:Чистое небо de:Wolkenlose Himmel (Schrei) Category:Dragon Shouts